Bohong Itu Dosa
by Jeannexta
Summary: Tanpa suara, Gintoki akhirnya memilih menulis apa yang ingin dia katakan di dada kiri Hijikata dengan jari telunjuknya. Sesaat Hijikata sempat tak percaya, karena jari telunjuk Gintoki menulis: cium aku. • HijiGin; Boys Love; Yaoi; Vignette; M-rated for save; ONESHOT • SPOILER ALERT CHAPTER 628 & 629. Somehow, enjoy! ;)


**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 _setting **Canon** **modified** ; timeline_ dari _chapter_ 628 dan 629.

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** _**Boys Love, Yaoi,** a little bit **OOC**_ **.** ****M**** _ **-**_ _rated_ _for_ _ **save;**_ ada sedikit adegan _kissing_ dan petunjuk ke arah _lemon. **VIGNETTE.** _ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 ** ** **Bohong Itu Dosa**** © Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

Sebatang rokok baru kembali diselipkan di antara bibir. Pematik api yang dinyalakan menyulut ujung rokok. Hijikata Toushirou sudah tidak tahu berapa banyak dia menghisap rokoknya karena pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

 _Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?_ Adalah pertanyaan yang terus menghantui tempurung kepala wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Rasa cemasnya sepertinya tidak akan cepat surut kalau belum memastikan sosok dalam benaknya.

Sejujurnya, Hijikata tak ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat peristirahatan mereka. Tetapi karena mendengar orang-orang yang berjuang bersama mereka mengkhawatirkan jikalau para Pasukan Pembebas akan menyerang selagi mereka beristirahat, Hijikata akhirnya—dengan sangat terpaksa—mengambil keputusan dengan membawa sebagian bawahannya untuk berpatroli. Hijikata tidak peduli dengan komandan mereka, Kondou Isao, yang entah menghilang ke mana; sudah bisa dipastikan gorila itu kembali ke hobi lamanya yaitu menjadi _stalker_ Shimura Tae.

"Hijikata- _san_ , kapan kita bisa tidur?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Okita bertanya sambil menguap lebar.

Lewat ekor matanya, Hijikata melirik si sadis yang gemar membuat dia kesusahan itu. Sejak tadi Hijikata mengawasi pemuda bersurai pasir gurun yang berjalan di belakangnya itu dengan para bawahan. Bisa saja kalau dia lengah, Okita akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Tetapi sepertinya, Okita benar-benar kelelahan, hingga tak berniat melakukan hal buruk pada Hijikata. Pertarungan mereka dengan tentara Pasukan Pembebas yang jumlahnya tak main-main benar-benar menguras hampir semua tenaganya. Tak hanya Okita, para bawahannya juga tampak kelelahan.

"Hijikata- _san_ , kau juga pasti sangat ingin kembali ke tempat peristirahatan, kan?" Suara Okita kembali terdengar, kali ini terdengar menjurus ke arah sesuatu. "Aku tahu kau cemas dan pasti ingin melihat keadaan _danna_."

 _Strike!_ Tepat sasaran. Kalimat Okita berhasil membuat tubuh Hijikata seketika mematung. Oh, tidak! Si sadis itu kenapa bisa tahu?! Hijikata berlari-lari panik dalam imajinatif.

Kapten divisi satu itu menyeringai senang begitu tahu tebakannya benar, saat Hijikata menoleh dengan gerakan lambat ke arahnya dengan wajah berkeringat dan sudut bibir berkedut-kedut.

"Sougo _teme_ , apa maksudmu?" Wajah Hijikata memerah, antara marah bercampur malu. "Mana mungkin aku mencemaskan si keriting bodoh itu!" Nada suaranya meninggi.

Kedua mata Okita setengah terpejam. Dasar _tsundere_.

"Sekarang ini," Hijikata cepat-cepat berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum para bawahannya bertanya _kepo_. Dan begitu mendapat sebuah ide. "Kita akan mencari Hiraga Gengai!"

"Hah?" Okita menunjukkan wajah tak bersemangat.

Menghembuskan asap rokoknya, Hijikata melanjutkan, "Kita harus berterima kasih padanya. Tanpa meriam virus buatannya yang berhasil menghentikan kapal perang dan memutus komunikasi musuh, kita pasti sudah mati sekarang," jeda sejenak. Wajah Hijikata berubah serius, "Tetapi karena meriam virus itu juga, kita jadi tak bisa menghubungi teman-teman kita di luar angkasa. Kita membutuhkan Gengai untuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya."

Di saat orang kebanyakan sudah tak mampu berpikir karena kelelahan, Hijikata masih bisa menggunakan otaknya untuk bekerja. Memang tak salah kalau wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu dijuluki sebagai 'otak'-nya _Shinsengumi_ , karena memang tak pernah kehabisan akal.

Dari orang-orang yang mereka temui, hampir semua tak ada yang tahu ke mana Gengai pergi. Namun orang terakhir yang mereka temui akhirnya memberi tahu keberadaan Gengai.

"Tadi dia berlari ke arah reruntuhan bangunan di sana dengan segulung tisu."

Hijikata dan Okita kompak menoleh ke arah barat, saat jari si pria yang mengetahui keberadaan Gengai menunjuk ke tempat yang harus mereka tuju.

"Dia pasti sedang eek, Hijikata- _san_. Apa kau mau mengganggunya?" Okita berkata, meski Hijikata sudah tahu.

Dengan tenang, Hijikata masih melangkah ke arah reruntuhan bangunan. "Aku tak peduli. Dunia kita sudah hampir hancur, dan kita butuh dia."

Okita tak membalas. Ucapan Hijikata memang benar. Si kakek itu harus tahu dunia sekarang tak aman. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati kalau buang hajat sembarang tempat, bisa saja ada Pasukan Pembebas yang tiba-tiba menculiknya.

Langkah Hijikata akhirnya berhenti di depan reruntuhan bangunan. Okita otomatis juga ikut berhenti.

"Tidak masalah jika kau sedang cebok, pokoknya dengarkan aku," Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, Hijikata memulai. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, Gengai..."

Namun sesuatu sudah terjadi lebih dulu, sebelum Hijikata dan yang lain bertemu kakek pencipta di Edo itu. Tetapi mereka belum sadar.

Alis Hijikata mengerut mendengar tak ada respon.

Dengan santai, Okita berkata, "Dia pasti sedang menghayati eek-nya."

Hijikata mulai curiga. Apa mungkin— "Gengai...?" Berjalan mendekati reruntuhan, Hijikata tak melihat sosok yang dicari. Pupil _navy_ -nya membelalak begitu hanya melihat segulung tisu tergeletak di tanah. "Ke mana dia?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin saja dia sudah diculik saat sedang eek dan belum sempat cebok." Okita memberi tahu apa yang tadi sempat terbayang di benaknya.

" _Uso_!" Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun selain mereka. Ini gawat! "Kita harus segera kembali dan memberi tahu yang lain!"

Rasanya ada kelegaan yang dirasakan Hijikata begitu dia menemukan alasan _urgent_ agar bisa secepatnya kembali ke tempat peristirahatan.

Ketika mereka kembali ke _Kabuki-chou_ , Hijikata dan para bawahannya berpencar untuk memberi tahu semua orang mengenai hilangnya Gengai. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang mengekorinya, Hijikata menuju rumah peristirahatan sosok yang ingin dilihatnya. Berniat memberi tahu orang-orang di dalam rumah yang sedang beristirahat, sekaligus modus untuk melihat sosok itu.

Namun, begitu langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu geser dan membukanya sambil berseru, "Gengai jatuh ke tangan musuh!" Pemandangan mengerikan yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu seketika membuat Hijikata mematung.

Kondou dengan kedua tangan terikat di dinding dan nyaris bugil—hanya tersisa kolor putih yang menutupi bagian privatnya—sedang menjadi target permainan _dart_ Otae dan Tetsuko. Zenzou yang terlihat berusaha melarikan diri dari dua Pandemonium yang melekat di bahunya. Kyoushirou, Kozenigata, dan Katsuo yang tergeletak di lantai karena terlalu banyak menelan _sake_. Gedoumaru yang sedang memperkenalkan sekaligus memberikan Pandemonium—sebagai makanan favorit _Shikigami_ kepada Hedoro. Dan terakhir, yang paling ingin dilihatnya, Gintoki yang terbaring di _futon_ sedang dicekoki sebotol _sake_ oleh Tsukuyo, dengan tambahan Sacchan yang sedang mengambil kesempatan untuk tidur di antara area privat pria perak itu.

Hijikata sangaaat berharap kalau semua hal yang dilihatnya itu hanya sekedar mimpi buruk.

"Aah? Barusan kau bilang apa?" Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan kedua pipi memerah karena efek mabuk, Tsukuyo yang melihat sosok Hijikata di ambang pintu bertanya dengan aura siap bertarung _one-on-one_.

Satu hal penting yang Hijikata ketahui, jangan pernah melawan orang mabuk—apalagi wanita yang sedang mabuk—karena efeknya sangat mengerikan.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi."

 _Grek!_

Pintu geser kembali ditutup dengan cepat. Hijikata menarik napas lega bisa segera menyelamatkan dirinya. Tetapi masalahnya—

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengeluarkan dia dari dalam sana?!" desis Hijikata, kembali dilanda panik. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir. Berusaha memikirkan sebuah cara tanpa membuat dirinya celaka.

Tanpa disadari Hijikata, dari pintu geser yang terbuka sedikit, Gedoumaru sedang memerhatikan dirinya dengan wajah datar. Lalu pintu kembali ditutup tepat begitu Hijikata berhenti mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

Pikiran Hijikata mendadak buntu. Dan tak bisa memikirkan cara agar Gintoki bisa bebas jadi tawanan dari dalam sana, kecuali dia nekat. Akhirnya Hijikata jatuh terduduk di samping pintu. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tubuhnya sangat kelelahan sekarang. Mungkin tak ada salahnya dia beristirahat sebentar di sini.

Baru saja akan memejamkan kedua matanya, Hijikata mendengar suara pintu geser dibuka seseorang dari dalam. Seketika dia menoleh dan membelalak saat melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu geser yang sudah kembali ditutup.

"Gintoki...?" Hijikata berkedip dua kali. Berharap tak salah lihat dengan sosok perak yang kepalanya diperban itu.

"Kalau kau lelah, beristirahatlah. Kau sudah berjuang keras."

Jantung Hijikata berdetak cepat. Perhatian Gintoki selalu berhasil membuat hatinya yang sebeku gunung es abadi langsung meleleh dalam sekejap mata.

" _Naruhodo_... kalau begitu, aku akan menerima tawaran baik itu dan tidur. Aku lelah sekali, setelah semua pertempuran panjang hari ini. Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa... kembali padamu. Aku pulang, Gintoki..."

Air mata si perak tiba-tiba meleleh jatuh, "Selamat datang, Hijikata..."

"GINTOKIII!"

"HIJIKATAAA!"

Sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama dipisahkan jarak dan waktu itu akhirnya saling berpelukan erat untuk melepas rindu.

... _and they lived happily ever after_.

 _BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!_

Hijikata membenturkan dahinya ke dinding terdekat hingga berdarah. Dia baru berhenti saat mendengar suara Gintoki yang bertanya khawatir.

"Oi, _daijoubu desu ka_?"

Bisa-bisanya dia berkhayal adegan romantis seperti tadi. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Bukannya adegan tadi sudah pernah dilakukan oleh Kondou yang bertemu Otae, namun Kondou malah salah mengira Otae dengan Pandemonium. Hijikata mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar lelah..." Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menarik napas panjang sambil menatap ke arah lain.

Gintoki mendekati Hijikata, dan duduk bersimpuh di samping pria itu. Membuat Hijikata sontak menoleh saat tangan kanannya diraih.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hijikata..." Dengan mata terpejam, Gintoki menempelkan telapak tangan Hijikata di pipinya.

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Hijikata untuk memamahbiak apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ka-Kau barusan bilang apa?" Suara Hijikata bertanya dengan gagap yang tak bisa disembunyikannya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pupil _crimson_ yang berkilau bak batu permata. Hijikata terhipnotis. Seketika Gintoki ditarik dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Gintoki..." bisik Hijikata dengan suara terendahnya. Kedua lengan Gintoki melingkari punggungnya. Wajah pria perak itu tersembunyi di ceruk lehernya.

Gintoki akhirnya menarik wajahnya untuk kembali menatap wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Keduanya saling pandang tanpa berkedip.

"Hijikata..."

" _Ne_?"

Si perak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajah manis itu mendadak diselimuti rona merah tipis di kedua pipi. Hijikata menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan dari kata-kata kekasihnya itu. Hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu saja, dia bisa melihat pemandangan Gintoki yang tersipu-sipu malu. Benar-benar menggemaskan dan rasanya ingin segera 'dilahapnya' saking tidak tahannya.

Tanpa suara, Gintoki akhirnya memilih menulis apa yang ingin dia katakan di dada kiri Hijikata dengan jari telunjuknya. Sesaat Hijikata sempat tak percaya, karena jari telunjuk Gintoki menulis: cium aku.

Pupil _crimson_ itu kembali bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Hijikata menelan ludah. Gintoki yang lebih dulu berinisiatif meminta! Ini hal yang sangat langka terjadi dalam hubungan mereka! Kesempatan seperti ini tak akan datang dua kali!

Dengan antusias, Hijikata akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya. Belahan bibir Gintoki yang terlihat seksi di matanya benar-benar menggoda iman. Jarak yang tereliminasi akhirnya mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Ciuman lembut namun meminta lebih. Lidah Hijikata mengetuk bibir luar. Gintoki membuka bibirnya sebagai persetujuan.

Ciuman itu baru lepas begitu si perak lebih dulu menarik diri. Dia hampir kehabisan oksigen di dalam paru-paru. Namun apa yang dilakukan Gintoki selanjutnya tak diduga oleh Hijikata.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Gintoki menarik kerah depan jubah hitam Hijikata, hingga keduanya jatuh di lantai; dengan posisi Gintoki yang ditindih oleh Hijikata. Sesaat Hijikata lupa cara bernapas. Ini, jangan bilang kalau ini—

"Hijikata..." suara itu terdengar manja. Hijikata mulai kehilangan logika. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di sini? Cepatlah masuk. Jangan membuang-buang waktu, karena bagian bawah tubuhku tidak butuh pemanasan lagi."

Sungguh, tawaran manis yang sangat menggiurkan.

Meski tahu posisi mereka sekarang berada di tempat terbuka—koridor yang bisa saja dilalui orang-orang—Hijikata tak peduli lagi. Nafsu membuat dirinya lepas kendali. Kedua tangannya sudah melucuti pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Gintoki.

Tepat begitu Hijikata sudah siap memasuki Gintoki tanpa _foreplay_ atau penetrasi, suara yang mendadak menginterupsi sontak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Oi, oi, oi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Wakil Komandan Mesum?"

Dengan gerakan lambat, Hijikata menoleh dan terkejut melihat Gintoki sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan alis terangkat.

Hijikata mengerjap bingung. Kenapa Gintoki bisa berdiri di sana? Bukannya tadi dia berada di bawah tindihan— " _USO! NANI KORE_?!" pekiknya saat melihat makhluk berlendir bertubuh larva tapi berkepala laki-laki botak yang terlentang di bawah tindihannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau tadi kau sedang membayangkan Pandemonium itu adalah aku?" Gintoki meringis dengan wajah jijik, " _Kimochi warui_."

" _Chottomatte_!" Wajah Hijikata memucat, mendadak dia merasa mual saat teringat adegan ciuman tadi. "Jadi tadi aku... aku—"

"Sepertinya efek halusinasi Pandemoniun bekerja terlalu baik," sela Gedoumaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Gintoki. _Shikigami_ berwujud anak perempuan dari klan Ketsuno itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelum terkikik pelan.

Sepertinya Hijikata tahu ulah siapa yang sudah membuatnya beradegan menjijikan dengan Pandemonium. " _Omae_..." geramannya tertahan di bibir. Kedua matanya melotot tajam dengan urat-urat bermunculan.

Gedoumaru buru-buru melipir pergi saat merasakan alarm bahaya akan menghampirinya.

"Jadi," suara Gintoki kembali terdengar, "bisa kau ceritakan kronologis antara kau dan Pandemonium itu? Jangan berbohong." Jari telunjuk Gintoki terangkat di udara, "Bohong itu dosa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Gegara obrolan sama Zion via WA tentang Pandemonium, akhirnya fic nista ini terealisasi. Kata Zion, gimana klo seandainya Hijikata kena _trap_ Pandemonium juga selain Shinpachi dan Kondou. Maafkan aku, Hijikataaa... #sapalu

Ah, abaikan saja judulnya (yg nggak sinkron sama cerita, mungkin) karena lagi males nyari judul. #heh

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain~ ;)


End file.
